


Honey, I’m Still Free

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia Here We Go Again, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: 1970s, F/F, Flashback, Fluff, New Relationship, Prequel, Rosya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: A Prequel to When The Pretty Birds Have Flown. Well more of a reimagining of it. What if Tanya and Rosie had gotten together in the 70s instead of waiting for 20 years to go by? What if Donna hadn’t have interrupted them after their first kiss?





	Honey, I’m Still Free

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda in love with this! I hope you like it! I might continue it!

_ “Rosie, I’ve already explained my reasoning. What more do you want from me? Why did you bring this up again?” Tanya sighed.  _

 

_ “Because I’ve always wondered what it would’ve been like for us. Would there have been an us _ …” 

 

**Kalokairi, 1979**

 

“It breaks my heart to see you sad knowing I feel all those feelings you wish someone would feel about you.” Tanya had never been this vulnerable before especially with someone she was falling for.

 

“You- why didn’t you tell me?” Rosie wasn’t angry. She was curious. She wanted to know why Tanya didn’t come right out and tell her how she felt. She thought they told each other everything. 

 

“I was scared.” 

 

Rosie let out a laugh. “You’re not afraid of anything, Tanya.” She continued to giggle at this until she noticed that Tanya wasn’t laughing. “Oh come on, you’re kidding right? You’re my best friend. We tell each other everything.” 

 

“Rosie, I’ve never felt like this before. It’s new to me. It’s so foreign. I’ve never had long lasting affections for anyone, especially not a girl.” Tanya admitted. Her chest was burning with anxiety. 

 

“Tanya, maybe you’re not so much afraid of the feelings. You’re afraid of liking a girl.” 

 

Tanya’s eyes flicked from Rosie’s to the wall and back again. “I like you, a lot.” 

 

“How much is a lot?” 

 

“So much that I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

 

“When have you ever not known what to do?” 

 

“Rosie, that would make me gay. I can’t be gay!” She exclaimed, starting to fear what might happen if she ever came out. 

 

“What’s wrong with it? Tanya it’s the 1970s! Be free, flower power, love who you want to love!” Rosie smiled at her. “You need to relax. Just a second ago you were confessing how much you liked me and now you’re taking it back? All for what? So you can avoid being judged by a family you never see?” 

 

“What about Donna?” 

 

“Donna’s a hoe. She can’t judge anyone.” 

 

That made Tanya laugh. It lifted a weight off her shoulders. 

 

“You might not be gay. You could be bisexual. Unless you feel you’re a lesbian.” Rosie added. She had talked to a couple on the train a few times that told her all about sexuality. She found it interesting and she firmly believed that love has no perfect mold. 

 

“I- Wait what is bisexual?” 

 

“It means you like boys and girls.” 

 

“At the same time? Isn’t that cheating?” 

 

“No it’s like how you like pickles and you like chocolate. You always love both but you wouldn’t ever eat them together. You just enjoy chocolate when it comes around but you’ll never stop liking pickles and vice versa.” Rosie explained, hoping to bring comfort to Tanya. 

 

“Are you bisexual?” Tanya asked. 

 

“I think I am.” 

 

“How do you know? You’ve never been with a girl before.” 

 

“Tanya, I don’t have to be with someone to know I like them. I just know that if the right girl comes along I have the potential to love her just the same as if I meet the right guy. Also, are you forgetting that you just kissed me twice and I liked it?” 

 

“You liked it?” 

 

“I did and I would do it again. Now can you stop asking questions?” 

 

“No, I have one more.” 

 

“Fine.” Rosie huffed, only pretending to be bothered by it. “Go ahead.” 

 

“Do you like me? Be honest.” 

 

Rosie fell silent. Did she like Tanya? Over the past few weeks she had grown closer to her. They had been spending more time together than before and she found herself longing to spend even more time with her. That question really made her think and that’s when it hit her that she’d been crushing on Tanya the whole time. That’s exactly why she welcomed Tanya’s kiss so openly. 

 

“Rosie?” 

 

“Yes. Yes, I like you a lot. I like you more than I would care to admit but since it’s you and you like me too I have to say that I like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone else.” 

 

“More than Bill?” 

 

“I like you more than Bill.” Rosie confirmed. She confirmed it further by pressing her lips to Tanya’s in a searing kiss that conveyed just how much Rosie liked her. 

 

Before Tanya could react those amazingly soft lips were on hers and she didn’t plan on letting them go away any time soon. She put her hand at the back of Rosie’s neck. Her fingertips brushed over short brown hair. 

 

“I think we should clear our heads a little bit.” Rosie whispered against her lips, trying not to fall into another romantic trance. 

 

“What do you suggest?” Their lips brushed as she spoke. She took a moment to close them together for another kiss. 

 

“Don’t do that voice with me.” Rosie reprimanded. That sultry tone always reeled her in even if Tanya was just reading the drink menu. 

 

“Just tell me how we can clear our heads.” She reluctantly sat back away from her. 

 

“We can get into the stash.”

 

“You brought it  _ here _ ?”

 

“Actually,  _ you  _ brought it here. I put it in your bag.” 

 

“You put it in my bag?” Tanya exclaimed. “What would you do that for?” 

 

“Donna asked me if  _ you _ could bring it. She didn’t ask  _ me  _ to bring it.” 

 

“ _ You  _ didn’t even ask  _ me.”  _ Tanya shook her head. “Go get it. You must’ve hid it well because I didn’t even see it.” 

 

“Wait- do we still have that leftover baklava?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“We’re gonna need it.” She winked. 

 

Rosie went to get the stash and came back in a flash. Tanya had brought the baklava up among other snacks. Normally she would say to wait for Donna but she and Rosie had been doing this on their own while Donna was here in Greece. 

 

Rosie took the first hit and took a deep relaxing breath. She had come a long way since the first time. Her first time was probably Tanya and Donna’s one thousandth time. They teased her relentlessly when she had coughed uncontrollably. Now she could take it as smoothly as ever. She passed the joint to Tanya. 

 

“Try not to get your lipstick all over it.” 

 

“What does it matter? My lipstick is all over you anyway.” She took it and almost sank back into the couch. “Wait I want another hit.” 

 

“Tanya that’s not how this works.” 

 

“I know how it works. I’m stressed. I’m having a crisis. A panic even.” 

 

“A gay panic?” Rosie teased. She watched as Tanya took her second hit anyway before passing it back. 

 

They carried on like this until the joint was too small to hold. Now they were both in another world of happiness and serenity. Tanya had her head in Rosie’s lap while Rosie played with her hair. 

 

“Feeling better now?” Rosie twirled a dark brown loc around her finger. 

 

“Much.” She smiled up at her. “Kiss me.” She requested. 

 

Rosie leaned down to meet her demand. She couldn’t help by grin as their lips molded together. They fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. 

 

“Again.” Tanya mumbled though their lips were only a micrometer apart. She giggled when she felt Rosie giggle against her lips. 

 

“So we’re really doing this thing?” Tanya asked. 

 

“This gay thing?” Rosie nodded. 

 

“I don’t think there’s anyone I would rather do this gay thing with than you.” 

 

That earned Tanya a kiss so hard both of them fell onto the floor from the sheer force of it. They spent the rest of their evening giggling in between kisses, sharing stories, and enjoying their new relationship. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The night is young and the music’s high..


End file.
